


In The Woods, There Is A Cabin

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, M/M, Oil as Lube, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: It's been a long time since Ninjago; it's been a long time since running water and electricity, a long time since Cole and Zane had seen the other ninja.And sometimes, that was okay.





	In The Woods, There Is A Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey there guys! Here's a glacier fic because why nOT. I want to write more stuff in this universe, actually. Like, how this all happened XD
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoy this and would like to see more of this au especially, please leave a comment below!
> 
> No beta! So if certain parts of this read like garbage, I'm sorry!!!

 

It’d been a year, since they’d last seen Ninjago. Since Lloyd had been captured by Garmadon, since Wu had scattered the remaining, battered ninja to the four winds—to other lands, away from the deranged overlord. Since Cole and Zane had built their tiny cabin in the middle of a heavily wooded forest, far from civilisation.  It had been a  _ year.  _

“Cole?” Zane’s voice was soft, stealing the tension from Cole’s shoulder with a simple greeting. Zane came around the corner, wiping his hands off on his apron. Cole greeted him with a smile and reached out wrap an arm around him. 

“Hey there,” He murmured, pressing his sweaty forehead against Zane’s significantly cooler one. He dipped his head down and pressed a single kiss to Zane’s mouth, chuckling at the mild sweetness he found lingering there. “You taste like sugar.” 

He felt Zane smile against his lips. “Those traders came by again—they’re heading south now,” Zane pulled away, smoothing his hands down the front of Cole’s shirt, brushing dirt away when he found it. “I traded vegetables and leather for medicine, some rudimentary spices, and sugar.” 

Cole closed his eyes and tilted his head up toward the ceiling. “What sort of luck did we get to be stuck in the land of travelling traders and iron cookstoves?” 

“And the one without running water,” Zane teased, running his hands up and over Cole’s arms. “It’s not the worst place to be.” He reasoned, fixing his collar. 

“You’re right,” Cole laid his hands over Zane’s, calming where they’d began to fret. “We could still be in Ninjago.” At the mention of Ninjago, Zane shuddered. Cole drew him closer, pulling Zane’s hands free so he could wrap him in a tight hug. “God, what do you think’s happened to Ninjago?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Zane muttered, burying his face in Cole’s shirt. “It’s not like we can go back.” He flexed his fingers, curling them into a tight fist. “Not like this.” 

Cole pressed his hands against Zane’s back, kissing at the top of his head. “We’re going to find a way back, okay? I’m sorry for bringing it up, I didn’t mean to upset you,” He buried his nose in his hair, taking a long deep breath. “I know it’s not fun, being stuck out here while…” He choked on his own words.

Zane pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, hushing him with a soft whisper. “Ignoring it won’t make it go away,” He murmured. “We have to stay strong.” 

“Like that’s easy,” Cole muttered with a sigh. He closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. “So, what’d you make with that sugar? Or have you just been eating it?” He pulled back and tugged at Zane’s chin, pinching it. Zane rolled his eyes and smacked the hand away—he then swept toward their small kitchen. He then knelt down and tugged the latched door at his feet. Beneath it was a square that had been cut out of the earth and chilled with the smallest big of ice from Zane—it served as their icebox, at least for now. 

Cole’s heart stuttered in his chest as he realized what Zane had made. Tiny queen cakes cut into small shapes and dusted with sugar on top. Easy, yes. But it had him gathering Zane back in his arms and kissing every inch of his face before he could grab them. 

“You made  _ cake,”  _ He whispered, as if he spoke too loudly, it’d become a falsehood. Zane laughed and let himself be danced across the wooden floor. “You really are an angel, you know? It’s unfair.” 

“Only a quarter angel,” Zane replied cheekily. “Don’t you want to try one?” 

“Based on how good  _ you  _ taste, I think they’re going to be fantastic,” Cole growled out, backing Zane toward their shared bed. It was right off the kitchen; there was no reason to build extra walls when they were the only ones here. “I’d rather try a bit of something else.” 

He could feel Zane’s cheeks heat from just being in contact with them, and he cracked a hungry grin in response. “What do you say? Works done for the day—would hate to heat water for a bath now and then have to take another later.” 

Zane’s hands tiptoed up Cole’s sides, a soft hum coming from somewhere deep in his chest. “You’re assuming that there was going to be something later then?” He teased, tugging at Cole’s shirt. Cole grinned, kissing at Zane’s earlobe. 

“Only if you’d wanted,” Cole answered airily, letting his hands run across Zane’s stomach. “I need to wash my hands.” He murmured, pulling away an enjoying the way that Zane clung to him as he did. 

“If you want them in me, yes,” Zane agreed, albeit begrudgingly. 

The sun was setting outside when Cole went to their small well around the house, giving it a solid pump or two—he’d built it soon after the house had went up, using his elemental power to the best of his ability to dig a deep hole. Zane had fashioned the pump soon after, making their lives considerably easier. 

Cole washed his hands hard and fast, trying to remember the last time they’d bought oil—they still had the fancy stuff that they’d bought a bit back, from the nearby…well,  _ witch.  _ It’d been a gift for putting her up during a particularly nasty snowstorm—granted, she’d brought it weeks later, long after Cole had forgotten her, but the gift was still appreciated. 

A small laugh escaped Cole when he realized that she was far from the strangest thing they’d seen since coming to live in the area. Nothing would beat the mountains that moved depending on the seasons, nor the waters that ran a deep purple in the nearby valley. This place ignored the laws of the natural world that Cole had learned in Ninjago. But it wasn’t all bad. 

“Are you going to watch the sunset by yourself?” Zane asked from the doorway. Cole jerked up, nearly smacking his hands on the hard lip of the water pump. It was his turn to blush as Zane cocked an eyebrow in time with the crooked smile on his face. 

It had Cole pivoting back toward the door and all but jogging back inside. Zane rolled his eyes, turning his head up to accept any number of soft kisses and bites to his neck. He was pushed through the door, trying not to giggle as possessive palms roved over his chest and stomach, finally landing on his sides. 

“No,” Cole finally answered, brain surfacing from its temporary short-circuit to answer Zane’s question. While he’d been outside, Zane had carefully lowered the latched door and pulled back the bed covers. “Better things to do.” 

“I hope that I’m ‘better things’.”

“You are  _ definitely  _ ‘better things’,” Cole confirmed, once again pushing him back toward the bed. “Nothing can compare to you.” 

Zane was pushed down on the bed, closing his eyes as he was divested of his shirt. Wet, sloppy kisses were pressed down his chest, hungry yet soft. He lifted a hand and wound it into Cole’s hair. Cole took one of Zane’s nipples into his mouth and gave it a short, quick suck, chuckling as Zane’s back instantly arched into his mouth. 

“Still sensitive?” Cole asked, as if he didn’t know. Zane’s nipples were incredibly sensitive to any sort of heat,  _ especially  _ when it was a wet, worshipful mouth. Zane tugged on his hair, getting him to laugh. He carefully took the other nipple between his fingers, rolling it this way and that and getting a low whine and a wiggle for his efforts. 

He took the nipple back in his mouth, licking at it and suckling until Zane was panting and whining in regular intervals. Popping off, Cole kissed at the now sensitive bud—when he looked up, he melted at the unhappy pout he saw cross Zane’s face. He tugged at the nipple still between his fingers, watching as Zane’s mouth popped open to release a hissed moan. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Cole whispered, lips tickling Zane’s flesh and getting the muscles to contract beneath them. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Zane. I’m so lucky to have you.” 

“ _ Cole, _ ” Zane groaned in response. He wiggled as Cole kissed down his stomach, the ends of his lips curling up into a suppressed smile—Cole nuzzled the skin and then kissed at it again, whispering intelligible words of praise against it. Slender fingers slid through his hair, curling and twisting the thick locks like toys. 

“Yeah babe?” Cole questioned, shifting lower to kiss at Zane’s hips. He brought of his hands to lay on Zane’s stomach, just above his still-clothed crotch. He swiped his thumb up and under the waistband of his pants, humming as Zane’s breath hitched in his throat. “Something you want to say?” 

Zane shook his head, staring down at Cole through hooded lashes. Cole’s smile widened, and he kissed Zane’s belly button, letting his hand wander just a big further, dipping into his pants. His fingers scratched across Zane’s pubic hair, and cocked an eyebrow when Zane shifted in impatience. 

“Do you want me to suck your cock?” Cole asked, voice turning low and raspy at just the thought of it. Zane opened his mouth to reply, and then swallowed it down. He brought a hand up and carded it through his hair, looking away from Cole. 

Cole let out a soft, confused noise. “Zane?”   
“I…I want you to fuck me,” He mumbled out, closing his eyes. He turned back toward Cole, resolute. “Please, _fuck_ me.” 

The noise that Cole made was  _ far _ from human. It was some sort of deep, aroused growl that lumbered out of his chest like a giant, woken from an eternal slumber. A small squeak left Zane in response, His legs fell open without question, his entire body shuddering when Cole slid up between them, grinding their hips together.

“And I thought  _ I  _ was the impatient one,” Cole murmured, not quite a tease. “Have you been pent up all day?” Zane made some sort of noncommittal noise, getting Cole to snort. “You don’t have to lie to me. Knowing you get all hot and bothered for me when I’m out is a dream.” 

“If I agreed, it’d just go to your head,” Zane grumbled, tugging Cole down by his hair. Cole let out a low grunt as his mouth was covered with Zane’s, encompassed by sugary lips for an even sweeter kiss. Zane carefully tugged at Cole’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Cole groaned, breaking his grip with ease and taking command of the kiss. He shoved his tongue into Zane’s mouth, plundering it thoroughly and gobbling up any noises that he made. 

“My head could use a bit more blood flow,” Cole panted, wrestling briefly with Zane’s belt before tugging it off and tossing it to the floor. His pants and underwear went next, letting his erection spring up to curve against his stomach. It was already leaking at the tip, and Cole let out a soft, hungry noise at the sight of it. “Is every bit of you perfect?” 

Zane pouted, kiss-bruised lips too tempting to not kiss. “Of course,” He whispered, voice raising an octave when Cole cupped him, wrapping a calloused hand around his cock. “I put the oil—”

“—on the night stand?” Cole questioned, giving his cock a lazy pump. Nails dragged against his scalp, and he hissed. “Don’t worry, I know where it is.” He sat up, dislodging Zane’s hands and grabbing at the small bottle, glad that it was relatively close. Never taking his hand off Zane’s cock, he uncorked it. “We need to get in contact with that witch again. This stuff smells  _ great.  _ Works well too.”

“I swear, you are the king of  _ stalling, _ ” Zane growled out, fed up with the way Cole was acting. Cole snickered and pressed his thumb against the head of Zane’s cock, smearing the pre-cum there and getting another gasp. He pulled his hand away, not bothering to clean it off before drenching his fingers in the floral oil. 

“Only want to make this good for you,” Cole told him, grabbing at Zane’s hip and yanking it up. Zane scrabbled against the sheets, looking adorably irate. His face melted into a pleased expression when he felt a messy, slick finger press against his entrance. Cole slathered the lube there, before pressing up and in. He crooked his finger, eyes lighting up as Zane arched off the bed.

“ _ There, _ ” Zane wheezed, legs shaking as Cole angled his finger to press against his prostate with each, curling thrust. Cole complied without thinking, watching in rapt awe as Zane’s face pinched in pleasure. It wasn’t long before Cole was pressing a second, slickened finger into Zane, stretching him carefully. 

When Zane began to scrabble for his shoulders, Cole pulled his fingers free. He felt bad when Zane whined at the loss but was too busy yanking his clothes off and tossing them off the bed. Blunt nails dug into his skin, pulling him close. One sloppy kiss later, Cole was lining up his cock, ready to fuck Zane into the mattress—they were so open about sex now, about  _ having  _ sex. It was incredible what being stuck in a cabin for a year together could do for your sex life.

“Love that face you make,” Cole announced, loud enough to make Zane’s ears go red. Zane’s face was gorgeous when he took cock, mouth open and brow drawn tight. His legs were shaking again, and his hands were leaving tiny, white indents wherever they wandered. “I love the face you make when you’re taking me.” 

Zane pressed his forehead against Cole’s shoulder, going quiet. 

“Baby, you’re so beautiful,” Cole whispered quietly as he slid home, all the way to the root. A quiet hiccup left Zane, and he kissed at Cole’s collarbone in thanks for the compliment. “You’re so fucking beautiful, I love you so much.” He whispered, rocking his hips forward. “I love you.” He whispered again, kissing at Zane’s forehead. “I love being here with you. I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else.” 

“I love you too,” Zane murmured; his words turning into a sharp keen as Cole gave a shallow thrust, already impatient. He wanted to hear Zane moan and whine beneath him, scratch long, red marks into his back.

Zane brought a leg up and hooked it around Cole’s waist, locking him in place. He slowly laid back against the bed, skin ungodly pale and ethereal against the bright colour of the quilt beneath him. “Come on,” he murmured, eyes half-lidded and staring up at Cole expectantly. “You’re the master of the earth. I thought, of all bed partners, you’d be the most talented in making the bed rock.” 

Cole couldn’t fight back the laugh that left him. 

“When you ask like that, how can I say no?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there homies!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Anything For You by Ludo
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
